


I shouldn't love you...

by Clockworkcreation



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Steam Powered Giraffe (Band), Unrequited Love, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation
Summary: This was originally written from the perspective of my OC Clockwork ( see icon) But since his personality is very close to the Spine's, switching the two out in an alternative universe worked easily.





	I shouldn't love you...

I shouldn’t love you…

No, that isn’t quite correct. It is proper that I should love you… but not in the way I do.

It is not right. It’s not natural. I am not a natural. I am just a thing, cold, unfeeling, disposable. I am your servant, your possession, your guardian, your plaything.

…yet you have never treated me so.

I held you in my metal arms soon after you were born. My new lady. Just as I held you father, and his father and his before that since the time I was manufactured. I have always been here. In this house, with this family but I am not like the others of my kind here.

I feel…at least I think I feel. More than just what my programing tells me. I think…I reason…I talk…I believe I am real.

And yet I will never be as real as you…

I watched you grow and learn and live…becoming quite the young lady.

My lady…

When you became ill with measles at sixteen, your father gifted me to you. I legally became your property to do with as you pleased… I nursed you through the illness. Your father thought you would die. I never gave up hope. You were stronger than either of us thought.

Though you never fully recovered.

The days of horseback riding, dancing lessons, carriage rides and running around were over. Your father pulled you from school. You are too weak now for little more than reading books or a walk in the garden…perhaps sitting by the little gold fish pond you love so much.

I never left you side…well I did…but only to fetch you tea or another book or your shawl for when you felt a chill. You always thanked me, for even the slightest thing I did for you. I cherished ever word.

You never stopped smiling at me…

I wrote you music, wanting nothing more than to sooth you and please you. I would play piano for hours while you rested on the settee reading a book or looking out at the garden you so wished you could play in. Like you did years ago. Time still moves on, year after year passes but for us…for me, here in this room, it would always stay the same.

You’ve fallen asleep again, cradled in soft velvet, warmed by the sun and lulled to sleep by my songs.

I pick you up to carry you to your bed. You mumble softly and lean into my chest. Safe, protected and loved.

My Lady…how I long to touch you with hands of flesh…how I wonder what your lips of pink would feel like against my rubber ones. I would never act upon my thoughts…they shame me so. Yet still I have them. Perhaps the wires in my head are loose…yet if this is what broken feels like, I do not want to be fixed.

Gently, I lay you in your bed and tuck you in. I cannot help myself as I lightly pet your head, running my silver fingers through your soft hair.

Your eyes flutter open and quickly I pull my hand away. You focus on me, then smile and with a sleep filled voice you say my name…making the very core of my metallic body quiver.

“Spine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written from the perspective of my OC Clockwork ( see icon) But since his personality is very close to the Spine's, switching the two out in an alternative universe worked easily.


End file.
